Chwila
by Blackisz
Summary: Morze i oczy Irvina były tego samego koloru. Głębokie, ciemnoniebieskie, pełne spokoju i ciepła. W tym momencie przestał się bać. Był gotowy na śmierć / jest mizianie, ale na tyle delikatne, że nie dałam raitingu M


„**Chwila"**

* * *

Wiosna to podobno pora roku pełna zmian. Wszystko budzi się do życia, próbując zapomnieć o zimowym rozleniwieniu. Powolutku. Krok po kroczku. Bez zbędnego pośpiechu, świat rozkwita na nowo. Rivaille nie czuje się na siłach, by chociażby spróbować. Pogrążony w letargu, od dobrych dwóch lat, nie jest w stanie nawet pomyśleć o jakiejkolwiek odmianie. Wzrokiem bez wyrazu, błądzi po pierwszych pąkach pojawiających się na drzewach, coraz zieleńszej trawie, aż w końcu zatrzymuje się dłużej na zachodzącym słońcu. Pomarańczowo – czerwona łuna tworzy niesamowity kontrast na tle niemal granatowego nieba.

Kiedyś zachwyciłby się tym widokiem. Oczywiście jedynie w środku, pozostawiając na twarzy niewzruszoną maskę. Teraz jednak nie potrafi nawet wewnętrznie cieszyć się z rzeczy, które niejednokrotnie poprawiały mu humor niemal błyskawicznie. Zatraca prawdziwego siebie. Stoczą się na samo dno.

Nieświadomie wyciąga rękę do przodu, jakby próbując złapać zachodzące promienie, ale natrafia na przeszkodę w postaci dłoni Irvina. Jest niesamowicie ciepła - a jego wręcz lodowata. Niekontrolowanie się wzdryga pod wpływem różnicy temperatur. Nadal nie jest, tak naprawdę do końca, do tego przyzwyczajony. Każda fizyczna bliskość jest na swój sposób drażniąca i przywołuje zawstydzające wspomnienia, o których mężczyzna najchętniej by zapomniał.

- Chciałeś czegoś, Levi?

Blondyn jak zwykle zdrobnia jego imię z tym lekkim, dobrodusznym uśmiechem przeznaczonym tylko dla niego. Rivaille sam nie wie, czemu mu na to pozwala. Z jednej strony denerwuje go to, a z drugiej dzięki temu czuje się na swój sposób bezpieczny. Jakby to było jego miejsce – że nie popełnił błędu powierzając resztę swojego życia właśnie temu człowiekowi.

Kręci głową, pozwalając, by wargi Irvina musnęły jego opuszki palców. Ten niby prosty gest znaczy dla nich o wiele więcej niż namiętne pocałunki. Jest symbolem wiary i bezgranicznego oddania.

- Powinniśmy wrócić już do domu. Robi się coraz chłodniej, a ty i tak przesiedziałeś na dworze prawie całe popołudnie.

Niebieskie oczy przepełnione są szczerą troską o partnera. Cała surowość z nich znika, ustępując miejsca zdradzieckim emocjom, na które mężczyzna może sobie pozwolić właśnie w takich chwilach. Chciałby, żeby Levi uświadomił sobie, że nie jest sam. Otoczyć go troską, pomóc, doradzić – wiedział, że będzie to trudne. W końcu Rivaille nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, a na dodatek posiadał prawdziwie ośli opór. Codziennie mierzyli się z nieprzyjemnościami z tym związanymi, ale zawsze jakoś się udawało. Powoli brnęli nieustannie do przodu i był to ich osobisty sukces.

Na szczęście mężczyzna zgadza się z Irvinem i pozwala mu pchać swój wózek inwalidzki. Jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby chociażby ruszyć ręką, a co dopiero poruszyć ogromne koła. Przeraża go, że jest tak słaby, a przecież tak naprawdę nic dzisiaj nie zrobił oprócz czytania i obserwowania jak ich ogród budzi się do życia. To nie wymaga zbyt dużo wysiłku.

Chyba umiera. Ma ochotę się roześmiać. To naprawdę okrutna prawda.

* * *

Usta Irvina są wszędzie. Błądzą po jego ciele, smakując je na nowo. Na przemian gryzie, a to znów się zasysa, tworząc niewielkie czerwone ślady na – pomimo wszystko – delikatnej skórze partnera. Napawa się ich bliskością, z podziwem pieści wytrenowane, a jednak nadal smukłe ciało. Levi ma wrażenie, że się rozpada w tych potężnych ramionach. Przyjmuje każdy gest, każde muśnięcie, z rosnącym oczekiwaniem. Jest na swój sposób od tego uzależniony, ale nie ma sensu teraz o tym myśleć. Liczę się tylko fakt ich fizycznej bliskości, która pomaga mu zapomnieć o wszelkich dolegliwościach męczących organizm.

- Levi, Levi, Levi...

Czuły szept wprawia go w nieopanowane drżenie. Pozwala sobie na cichy jęk - cała duma nagle znika. To nie jest upokarzające. Tylko przy nim może sobie pozwolić na ewidentną słabość. Jest jedynie człowiekiem i jak każdy człowiek czasami potrzebuje chwili zapomnienia.

Irvin popełnia jednak błąd. Pozwala sobie zejść jeszcze niżej i obsypać pocałunkami jego uda. Rivaille momentalnie zaciska ręce na kołdrze i posyła mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

- Po co to robisz?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiada. Gładzi szorstkimi dłońmi jego biodra, wyczekując jakiejkolwiek, pozytywnej reakcji. Na sam koniec nawet go szczypie.

- I jak? – pyta, nie przerywając pieszczot.

- Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nic tam nie czuję – Levi warczy, próbując powstrzymać rosnący gniew – Jestem sparaliżowany jakbyś zapomniał.

Dość. Cały, intymny nastrój prysł i Rivaille nie ma ochoty na dalsze zbliżenie. Zawija się szczelnie w kołdrę i z grymasem na twarzy, zamyka powieki, próbując szybko zasnąć. Irvin nic na to nie mówi. Kładzie się ostrożnie obok, żeby móc w razie czego, wystarczająco szybko zareagować. W końcu koszmary to nie jedyny problem, który męczy w nocy jego partnera.

Mężczyzna czuję się trochę winny z powodu tego co się stało. Nie powinien po raz kolejny poruszać drażliwego tematu, jednak złudna nadzieja, że Levi jeszcze kiedyś odzyska czucie w nogach, nadal pozostała. Fakt, że dalej bezskutecznie to sprawdza, pomaga mu w pewien sposób szybciej pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. To dość samolubne z jego strony, ale potrzebuje tego, żeby samemu się nie załamać i nadal być podporą dla wykończonego psychicznie ukochanego.

* * *

W zupełnej ciszy piją popołudniową kawę, siedząc w ogrodzie. Wiosna na dobre się tutaj zadomowiła, oszałamiając połączeniem zapachów i kolorów wszystkich kwitnących roślin. Wygląda to naprawdę magicznie i Rivaille ma wrażenie, że przebywa teraz w zaczarowanej krainie. Wszystkie problemy wylatują mu z głowy, pozwalając w pełni cieszyć się chwilą.

Jednak jest ona ulotna. W momencie, gdy przesuwa wzrok na Irvina, przypomina mu się o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać. Zaciska mocniej palce na filiżance i odstawia ją na stół, próbując zebrać rozbiegane myśli. Niezdecydowanie i strach jest teraz ostatnim czego potrzebuje.

- Rehabilitacja przestała odnosić jakiekolwiek efekty – zaczyna powoli, ważąc słowa – Jednak lekarz sądzi, że nie mogę z niej zrezygnować, bo jest jeszcze szansa na poprawę. Oboje wiemy, że kłamie.

- Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Nie chce, żebyś się poddał.

- Sam wiem, że jestem coraz słabszy.

Levi nie potrafi znieść spokojnego spojrzenia niebieskich oczu. Ucieka od nich, przenosząc całe swoje zainteresowanie na ptaki, które przysiadły na ceglastym murze, odgradzających ich posiadłość od ruchliwej ulicy. Irvin nie ma zamiaru się odzywać. Cierpliwie czeka, aż jego partner skończy mówić. Nie może sobie pozwolić na jakikolwiek błąd podczas tej rozmowy. Jest ona kluczowa.

- Nie zostało mi już wiele czasu – Rivaille kontynuuje, ale jego głos jest tak cichy, że ledwo słyszalny – Nie ma sensu, żebyś nadal mnie niańczył. Szkoda twojego czasu skoro i tak jestem już spisany na straty.

Cierpi. Okropne zdania pełne fałszu ledwo przeciskają mu się przez zaciśnięte gardło. Ponownie robi dobrą minę do złej gry. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że bez pomocy mężczyzny nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić i zamieni się w roślinkę podłączoną do respiratora. Ale przecież nie chce, żeby przez jego egoistyczne pobudki, Irvin tracił najlepsze lata swojego życia. Nie był jeszcze taki stary, powinien zacząć myśleć o nowej przyszłości. Przyszłości bez niego.

Tyle razy powtarzał sobie to w myślach. Dopracowywał nawet najmniejsze szczegóły, żeby wszystko poszło idealnie. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zawahanie czy błąd. Jednak rzeczywistość go przerosła. Zapiekły go oczy. Oddech stał się chrapliwy. Sama myśl, że to może być naprawdę koniec, uderzył w niego z niesamowitą siłą, unieruchamiając wszystkie kończyny. Jak sparaliżowany siedział i czekał na wyrok ostateczny – a przecież sam tego chciał.

To bolało tak bardzo, że niemalże wariował. Przerażało go to. Bo skoro tak reagował to znaczy, że uzależnił się od drugiego człowieka. Był bez niego kompletnie bezradny. Upokarzające. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Czy kalectwo miało, aż tak duży wpływ na jego charakter i priorytety? Stał się po części nieporadną osobą, a przecież otwarcie kiedyś takimi gardził. Staczał się – chociaż nie był pewny czy już dawno nie sięgnął dna.

Irvin uśmiecha się tylko lekko – cierpliwie, czule, tak jak ma w zwyczaju – łapie jego drżącą dłoń i pyta:

- Niedługo zaczną się wakacje. Gdzie chciałbyś pojechać, Levi?

- Słucham...?

- Nie wiem co chciałeś mi przekazać, chyba zaczynam mieć problemy z uszami. Zostawmy więc ten temat i zajmijmy się jakimś bardziej przyjemnym. Co powiesz na morze?

- Co ty...?

- Tak, morze będzie odpowiednie. I nie przyjmuję żadnych sprzeciwów.

Rivaille ma wrażenie, że właśnie w tym momencie, po raz kolejny dostaje niespodziewanego kopa od losu – tym razem szczęśliwego. Patrzy się na niego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, ale tak naprawdę jego serce prawie pęka z radości. Niepotrzebnie się martwi. Niepotrzebnie odstawia całe to przedstawienie. Irvin naprawdę zostanie z nim do samego końca.

* * *

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie sierpnia mijają im na spacerach po molo – wózek inwalidzki ugrzązłby w piasku, a szybciej Levi da się ubrać w sukienkę niż pozwoli Irvinowi nieść się na rękach – i wspólnych rozmowach w zaciszu wynajmowanego, jednorodzinnego domku. Dość ciasna klitka, jednak ma w sobie coś magicznego, co od razu spodobało się obydwojgu. Dodatkowo położona jest blisko morza oraz supermarketu – prawie same pozytywy.

Pogoda nie dopisała, padały często deszcze, jednak im to nie przeszkadzało. Nie przyjechali tutaj, żeby się opalać, a spędzić ze sobą ostatnie, wspólne chwile. Rivaille wie, że następnych wakacji może nie doczekać i pomimo wszystko nie boli go to tak mocno jak na samym początku. Chyba powoli oswaja się z tą myślą. Wizja końca przestaje nawiedzać go w koszmarach i być główną przyczyną jego złego samopoczucia.

Mężczyzna spojrzał jeszcze raz na uśpione morze, po czym przesunął je na twarz partnera. Woda i oczy Irvina były tego samego koloru. Głębokie, ciemnoniebieskie, pełne spokoju i ciepła. Czuje się bezpiecznie. Nie musi się niczym martwić. Naprawdę może odpocząć. Pozwala sobie na ciche westchnienie, gdy długie palce zaczynają go głaskać po policzku.

W tym momencie przestał się bać. Był gotowy na śmierć.


End file.
